Regret
by Tian Yerin
Summary: "Hyung, maaf, aku hanya berusaha peduli padamu. Hyung, maafkan segala keegoisan dan kebimbangan ku ini" . It's BL. It's about Taekook/Vkook.


**TITLE : REGRET**

 **AUTHOR : TIAN YERIN a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **PAIRING :**

 *** KIM TAEHYUNG**

 *** JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **RATED : T+**

 **GENRE : HURT , ANGST**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **[Jungkook POV]**

Hai! Namaku Jeon Jungkook! Atau akrab dipanggil Kookie! Sekarang aku sedang duduk sembari menatapi layar HP ku. _Heum_ , apa ada pesan masuk darinya? Ya, mulai beberapa hari lalu aku selalu fokus pada HP ku hanya sekedar memastikan apakah dirinya mengirimiku sms atau tidak. Kalian mau tahu namanya? _Heum_ , Kim Tae Hyung. Ia asli orang Korea sama seperti ku namun kini sedang melanjutkan studi di Jepang sedangkan aku di Busan. Maka dari itu kami hanya bisa bertukar kata lewat sms. Tiap kali ingin ku telepon, ia selalu berkata ' _nanti saja_ ' atau ' _malam saja_ '. Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana suaranya. Aku penasaran, kerap kali ku katakan padanya bahwa aku rindu dirinya dan aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Tapi semua itu runtuh karena alasannya tadi.

 _Haah_.. Entahlah , aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku. Aku _namja_ dia pun sama. Awalnya aku mengenalnya hanya sebatas teman di dunia maya. Entah kenapa, sekarang kami sudah saling mengenal begitu jauh. Aku sangat menyayangi TaeTae _hyung_. Itu panggilan sayang ku untuknya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali pergi kesana kalau saja aku tidak ingat akan kondisi _'l000 wajah'_ ku ini. Tubuhku memang sangat rentan. Terpapar cahaya atau bergerak terlalu banyak bisa membuat kondisi ku menurun. Oleh karena itu, niat ku untuk pergi kesana harus ku buang jauh jauh.

 **[Normal POV]**

Tampak seorang namja manis berkulit cerah sedang duduk bersandar di kepala kasurnya. Meluruskan tulang punggung yang nampaknya sudah sangat sulit digerakkan. Namja yang akrab di panggil Kookie ini sesekali menatap keluar jendela kamarnya , bergantian pula ia menatap layar HP nya.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Kookie menatap layar HP nya, kemudian membuka sms yang baru saja masuk dengan bibir tersenyum manis.

 **From : TaeTae**

~ Kookie.. Sedang apa? Sudah sarapan?

Kookie membalas dengan cepat sms dari Taehyung. Dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibir ranumnya yang kian memucat.

 **To : TaeTae**

~Kookie masih di atas kasur. Kookie tidak lapar _hyung_

 _SENT_

Kookie memainkan jarinya sembari menunggu balasan dari TaeTae nya. Sudah hampir 30 menit, tapi Taehyung tidak kunjung membalas pesannya. Ntah kenapa Kookie merasa kecewa. Ia merasa tidak ada satu pun yang menemaninya kala itu.

Kookie mendekati jendela dan menatap cuaca cerah dengan sinar matahari yang begitu terik. Didalam hatinya ia sangat ingin keluar kesana dan bermain bersama teman-teman sebagaimana apa yang anak seusianya lakukan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena cahaya matahari adalah sesuatu yang buruk untuknya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _CKLEK_

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik memasuki ruangan disana dengan tangan yang membawa nampan berisi menu sehari-hari yang biasa Kookie makan.

"Jungkookie.. _Eomma_ bawakan bubur. Ayo makan dulu, lalu minum obat mu"

" _Aah eomma_ … Nanti Kookie akan makan bubur itu sendiri"

"Sekarang Jungkookie bukan nanti"

"Sekarang Kookie tidak lapar _eomma_ "

" _Haah_ , tapi kau janji jika jam 10 nanti bubur ini harus sudah habis"

"Haha, iya _eomma_.. Pasti habis!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi tidak dengan kenyataannya"

Kookie terkekeh dihadapan sang ibu. Matanya menyipit dan gigi kelincinya terekspos dengan sangat lucu.

"Ya sudah, _eomma_ keluar dulu ya. Kalau ada apa apa, pencet bel saja atau telepon _eomma_ "

"Sip _eomma_..."

Ibu dari Kookie ini menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Membelai lembut surai legam anaknya sejenak. Kemudian ia beranjak keluar kamar Kookie dengan senyum cantiknya.

Selepas _eomma_ -nya meninggalkan kamarnya, Kookie kembali menatap layar HP nya penuh harap. Ia membuka kotak pesannya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar HP nya.

 **To : TaeTae**

~Hyungie kemana? Kookie kesepian disini sendiri.

 _SENT_

Jam berdenting perlahan, bergeser detik dan berganti menit demi menit. Waktu sudah terulur selama satu jam. Masih tak ada balasan dari Taehyung dan Kookie mulai merasa benar benar sedih. Lalu Kookie memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa memakan buburnya terlebih dahulu. Ia melupakan janjinya pada sang ibu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari kini selalu Kookie hadapi dengan lebih banyak senyuman karena sekarang ia mempunyai tambahan semangat dari seseorang, yaitu Taehyung. Kookie mampu menjalani harinya karena Taehyung. Tapi setelah Kookie tersenyum bagai malaikat, ia selalu menunjukkan gurat sedih lewat pancaran mata teduhnya. Itu semua karena sms yang Kookie kirim tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Taehyung, satu satunya orang yang bisa membuat semangat hidup Kookie bangkit lagi.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak mendapat kabar dari TaeTae nya. Sudah berkali kali ia mencoba mengiriminya sms bahkan telepon. Tapi itu semua selalu di abaikan oleh Taehyung.

Lambat laun Kookie mulai kembali ke pribadinya yang lama. Menjadi tertutup atau biasa disebut Introvert. Tidak ada lagi Kookie yang tersenyum atau pun Kookie yang selalu bersenda gurau dengan sang _eomma_. Ia kini lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap jam di kamarnya dan membiarkan HP nya tergeletak di meja kamarnya. Ia menulikan pendengarannya pada siapa pun yang masuk ke kamarnya, siapa pun yang mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Ia hanya akan menatap jam dinding dengan diam.

Saat hujan tiba, ia merasa senang, ia langsung membuka jendela dan duduk menatap turunnya hujan dari dalam kamarnya. Walaupun ia tahu hal tersebut sangat menyiksa tubuhnya, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin dapat merasakan tajamnya udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

.

.

.

Kookie berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia melenggang masuk lalu menutup pintu itu tanpa menguncinya. Ia memposisikan dirinya didepan kaca lalu membuka baju _seragam_ nya. Ia menatap dirinya yang kian kurus. Ada banyak ruam yang terlukis ditubuhnya.

Kookie meraba wajahnya. Bintik-bintik merah yang membuat wajahnya tak lagi menarik. Lambang yang seperti kupu-kupu ini membuatnya malu bahkan hanya untuk keluar kamarnya.

Cukup lama ia merenung didepan kaca. Mengamati pantulan tubuhnya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia mengamit kembali _seragam_ nya dan memakainya lagi. Tak lama setelah rapi ia membuka knop itu.

Kookie berlajan menjauhi kamar mandi dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas kasur. Dengan gerakan perlahan , ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di layar HP nya.

 **To : TaeTae**

~ _Hyung_ , apa kabar? _Hyungie_ dimana? TaeTae _hyung_ , Kookie mau telepon _hyung_ bisa?

 _SENT_

Kookie meletakkan kembali HP nya di atas meja dan menatap jam dikamarnya. Beberapa menit ia terhanyut dalam keheningan sesaat.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

Kookie terlonjak kaget karena HP nya berdering tanda masuk sms. Ia memasang senyum manisnya saat mengetahui bahwa itu sms dari Taehyung. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa saat membukanya. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, senyum manis itu perlahan tergantikan dengan senyum miris.

 **From : TaeTae**

~Tidak bisa Kookie, Kookie bisa mengerti _hyung_ kan?

 **To : TaeTae**

~Kookie mengerti. Bahkan sekarang Kookie sangat mengerti. Tae _hyung_ pasti sangat sibuk.

 _SENT_

Air wajah Kookie meredup. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia mulai mendongak, mata bulatnya kini terpejam erat. Mencoba meminimalisir desiran-desiran halus didadanya.

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

 **From : TaeTae**

~Ok. Kookie mau dengar suara _hyung_ kan? _Hyung_ cari tempat dulu ya

 **To : Tao**

~Tidak perlu _hyung_ , Kookie serius. Kookie minta maaf jika sering menginterupsi kegiatan _hyung_ disana, _gomawo_ sudah mau menjadi teman Kookie satu satunya selama ini. Kookie jadi terhibur berkat adanya Tae _hyung_. Jangan hubungi Kookie lagi. Tae _hyung_ jaga kesehatan ya. Kookie sayang _hyung. Saranghae_.

 _SENT_

Kookie berjalan kearah jendela tempat biasanya ia merenung. Meninggalkan HP nya diatas kasur. Ia menatap hujan yang sudah berlangsung 30 menit yang lalu. Tangannya terulur menggapai bulir-bulir itu. Dingin? Tidak. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa.

Kookie meremas dadanya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding disebelah jendelanya. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja. Ia mulai menangis sambil memeluk lututnya setelah susah payah menahan luapan yang menggebu-gebu itu.

Kookie merasa bodoh karena sudah berkata seperti dalam sms nya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kesabarannya sudah tak mampu untuk dibendung lagi. Kookie memang mecintai Taehyung. Dan dengan polosnya ia berpikir Taehyung pasti akan merasa jijik padanya setelah ini.

Kookie terus menangis terisak di sana. Sampai sampai ada dering panggilan masuk berbunyi dari HP nya tengah menginterupsi kegiatan menangisnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kasur untuk meraih HP nya. Kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

' _TaeTae hyung..'_

Kookie me- _reject_ panggilan itu dengan cepat. HP nya terus saja berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Tapi Kookie seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Saat ia sudah mulai tenang, ia mengambil HP nya dan membuka panggilan tak terjawab dari Taehyung yang berjumlah 10.

 _Drrt Drrt_

' _ah, dia lagi..'_

Kookie ingin sekali me- _reject_ panggilan tersebut. Tapi tiba tiba ia iba. Ia merasa kasihan padanya dan kemudian menerima panggilan dari Taehyung. Kookie hanya menempelkan HP nya pada daun telinganya. Tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kookie, kau disana?"

"…"

"Kookie kumohon, ayolah jawab aku.."

' _Suaranya.. Suara yang sejak lama ingin ku dengar.. Suara yang begitu indah dan menenangkan'_

"Kookie? Jeon Jungkook, kau disana?"

"…"

"Jawab aku Kookie.."

"…"

"Kook_"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Jungkook! Syukurlah.. Ku kira kau marah pada ku"

"Matikan"

"A-apa?"

"Matikan HP mu"

"Kook_"

"Ku bilang matikan! _Hiks_ "

"Kookie.. kau kenapa?"

' _aku sakit hyung!'_

"Kookie.."

" _Gwaenchanna_ "

"Tapi kau menangis.."

"…"

"Kook?"

"…"

"Jeon Jungkook, _nado saranghae_ "

Kookie terpaku mendengar kata laknat itu. Apa benar Taehyung mengatakan itu dalam keadaan sadar? Atau itu hanya sebuah rasa iba padanya? Kookie sungguh bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kook, aku serius. Aku tidak main main"

"…"

"Kookie.. Kookie.. Hei Jeon Jungkook.. Oh, baiklah .."

Suara Taehyung terdengar frustasi disana. Terdengar pula desahan kasar diseberang sana.

" _Hyung_ "

" _Heum_?"

" _Let's just be friend!_ "

"…"

"TaeTae _hyung_?"

 _Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.._

Kookie menangis sejadi jadinya setelah sambungan panggilannya terputus beberapa detik lalu. Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada sesama _namja_ , terlebih pada Taehyung. Sosok yang sangat jauh dari gapaiannya. Jauh dari sudut mata yang tidak akan mungkin dapat ia lihat.

.

.

Mrs. Jeon memasukin kamar anaknya dan mendapati anaknya yang tak menyentuh sarapannya dan hanya bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ia menyingkap selimut itu dan menyentuh tubuh ringkih anaknya.

"Kookie sayang"

"Eomma, apa masih belum ada?"

Mrs. Jeon menggeleng lemah dan Kookie hanya menatap ibunya yang menunduk sedih. Ia tak sanggup melihat ibunya bersedih seperti itu.

Kookie menggapai jemari ibunya kemudian tersenyum hangat. Mencoba membuat ibunya lebih tenang. Namun tetap saja, seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya seperti ini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Berminggu minggu bahkan beberapa bulan telah terlewati. Tidak ada kabar lagi dari Taehyung. Itu membuat keadaan Kookie semakin menurun. Memang benar adanya bila ia yang menyatakan cinta lebih dahulu dan ia juga yang memutuskan untuk sekedar berteman. Ia memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan _hyung_ tersayangnya dikemudian hari. Ia mengakui dirinya memang egois. Tapi mengingat fakta tentang dirinya, ia tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan dirasakan oleh Taehyung nantinya. Kookie hanya mencoba peduli pada TaeTae nya.

.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu. Kini, Kookie hanya bisa membuka matanya perlahan, tidak bisa bergerak lebih, hampir seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi oleh alat bantu medis yang melekat kuat. Keadaan nya kini tampak amat menyedihkan. Disana tampak Mrs. Jeon yang tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya.

" _Eom_ma_ …"

"Ya sayang?" Suara Mrs. Jeon terdengar bergetar.

"Tolong kemarikan HP ku. A-aku ingin mengirim pesan"

"Kau lemah sayang, biar _eomma_ yang mengetik untuk mu"

Kookie mengangguk lemah pada sang _eomma_. Kemudian ia menyebutkan apa saja hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada seseorang yang jauh disana. Sesekali ia tersenyum samar. Setelah selesai, ia pun tersenyum pada sang _eomma_. Senyum yang sangat damai sebelum ia pergi melepas segalanya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh, seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit tan dengan mata elangnya tampak terkejut saat mendapat sms dari seseorang asal Busan. Dengan langkah terburu, ia langsung menuju bandara dengan segala persiapan yang sudah sangat lama ia persiapkan. Ia langsung memesan tiket menuju Seoul, Korea, tempat namja yang mengiriminya sms tadi –Jungkook- . Ia sangat sangat menyesal. Bahkan ia tak tahu bila Jungkook saat ini berada di rumah sakit di Seoul. Ia sejatinya tak tahu bahwa Jungkook sedang dirawat. Taehyung merutuki segala kebodohannya dulu. Ia duduk di kursi pesawat dengan tangan yang terus berusaha mengusap airmata nya.

' _Maafkan aku, Kookie.. Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo'_

 **THE END**

 **Isi SMS Kookie ke Taehyung**

 _~Hyung, ini Kookie.. Kookie harap hyungie selalu sehat disana. Maaf jika Kookie tidak bisa selalu menemani hyungie. Maaf juga sudah buat hyung kecewa waktu itu padahal Kookie yang menyatakannya duluan. Kookie hanya mau bilang bahwa Kookie sangat sangat mencintai hyung. Saranghae, jeongmal! Hyung, sepertinya Kookie harus pergi jauh kali ini. Yang penting hyung harus selalu sehat untuk Kookie, janji? Aah, hyung, Kookie menderita Lupus. Dokter bilang kondisi Kookie sudah berada di grade tertinggi. Kookie Uga tak kunjung mendapat transplantasi ginjal. Tubuh Kookie rasanya benar-benar tak sanggup berperang lebih lama dari ini hyung. Sekali lagi, mianhe , waktu itu aku sungguh tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan mu. Kookie hanya tak mau hyung tersakiti bila bersama Kookie lebih dari ini. Hyung, Kookie ngantuk. Kookie mau istirahat. Kookie ada di Seoul Hospital kamar 401 jika hyung ingin menjenguk Kookie. Tapi jangan mengejek ku jelek ne. Sampai jumpa lagi TaeTae hyung._

.

.

.

 **Halo temn-teman!**

 **Jumpa lagi sama aku**

 **Sebenarnya FF ini remake dari pair TaoKai, aku lagi nyari inspirasi buat FF yang ber-chapter**

 **Ya ini untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu juga**

 **Maklum ya bila ada typo dab rentetan kesalahan lainnya**

 **Semoga kalian suka**

 **Ga suka juga gapapa sih**

 **Jangan lupa klo udah baca komen atau fav in gitu hehe**

 **See you on next FF**


End file.
